Fairy Idol Project
by Jing-Soo
Summary: AU, un gran programa japonés seleccionara a los mejores aspirantes a Idol de Japón, China y Corea para crear al grupo perfecto, en está historia habrá Drama, tristeza y Romance
1. Familia

En el país de japon, en Shizuoka, se hará un gran Show que se dispone a encontrar a los mejores aspirantes a idol, en este se encontrarán en los juzgados Mavis Vermillion, Líder de la empresa Big Hit Entertainment y mánager de 2 grupos de gran grupo, Igneel Dragneel, Manager de 2 grupos de gran fama, Gildarts Clive, Líder de la nueva empresa Jyp Entertainment, Zeref Dragneel, Hijastro de Igneel, representante de 3 grupos de gran fama, y Makarov Dreyar Organizador del evento, y presidente de la compañía 1 theK, ellos se encargaran de juzgar a los aspirantes, el concurso será televisado y esta abierto a China, Corea, y el País residente, Japon, el límite de edad para entrar es de 14 a 20, Si no se alcanza la edad o se pasa, no se podrá participar

-Bien, empecemos con esto- dijo tranquila la baja Rubia- entrando al primer miembro de la compañía Big hit Entertainment, Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu Dragneel:**

**Hijo de Igneel, tiene 16 años, empezando los 3 años de instituto, tiene una hermana no legitima y su hermanastro, es de nacionalidad Japonesa en Kantou, se crio en el monte Fuji, con sus abuelos, soltero, mide 1.74 y ah ganado varios concursos de baile y/o Canto locales**

-Es un placer estar aqui- dijo el peli rosa dando una reverencia mientras su foto y datos personales salian en la gran pantalla

-Siguiente, entrando al segundo miembro de Big Hit Entertainment, Wendy Marvell Dragneel

**Wendy Marvell Dragneel:**

**Hija ilegitima de Igneel (Hija de una amante), tiene 14 años, fue adelantada a instituto por sus avanzadas notas y habilidades, actualmente vive ****sola en los departamentos del Instituto, Natsu, Zeref e Igneel niegan cualquier conexión con ella, Es de nacionalidad China en ****Shanghái, se crió en el lado Sur del monte Fuji en Japon; se crio con su abuela hasta sus 12 años que fue cuando está falleció, luego ella sola fue a vivir en Kanto y asistir al instituto, actualmente no tiene pareja, mide 1.55 y ah ganado unos cuantos concursos de baile y/o Canto locales, aunque en varios de perdia la concentración debido a la presencia de Natsu**

-S-Soy Wendy Marvell Drag- no termino de hablar porque vio la mirada de su "Padre" y sus "Hermanos" podía sentir el odio en estas así que solo bajo la cabeza y se retiro a su lugar

-Siguiente- dijo Zeref con voz áspera -(esa mocosa ah crecido…)

-(Niña…), El tercer miembro enviado desde Big Hit Entertainment, Gajeel Red Fox- dijo Igneel mirando a Wendy

**(N/A: Ya me cansé de poner toda la información, las nacionalidades se nombraran y punto, etc etc, ya me canse -_-)**

_**Camerino 1-A**_

-¿Ya estás en instituto?, ¡Sorprendente!, Yo con 16 apenas pude entrar, Soy Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto- Una rubia hablaba con Wendy

-Un gusto Lucy-San- dijo Wendy, miro hacia otra dirección para ver a Natsu hablando con un azabache llamado Gray Fullbuster- (Es probable que si me habla será solo para recordarme que yo separe a su familia…) -penso la peli azul con una sonrisa triste- (Aunque sea eso, estare feliz de que me hable…)

**En otro lado…**

-Igneel, no puedes simplemente dejar de lado a tu hija- Dijo Mavis seria

-Es que no lo entiendes, ella es la responsable de que mi esposa me dejara con Natsu y mi hijastro, Zeref

-¿Pero no fuiste tu quien la engaño?, no puedes negarle a esa niña el amor de una familia, sigue siendo tu hija, segun sus datos lleva 2 años sola, en los que seguramente olvidó el significado de la frase: "Familia Feliz"- dijo Mavis

-¡Es su culpa por llamarme papa en medio de la calle!- grito el peli rojo ya desesperado

_Flashback_

_Igneel caminaba con una peli negra y con un niño peli Rosa y otro peli negro por la calle, los niños iban jugando y comiendo helado, mientras que el hablaba con su esposa, justo en ese momento una muy pequeña niña corrió a Igneel y abrazo su pierna._

_Igneel palidecio, sabia muy bien quien era esa niña, este era su fin_

_-¡Papi, Te extrañe!, ¿Dónde estabas?, mamá te extraña- Dijo la niña pequeña inocentemente-_

_la mujer miro a Igneel incredula, los niños no entendian nada, o al menos Natsu, Zeref parecía entender, y miro con odio a la pequeña_

_-Igneel, ¿De qué habla está niña, y porque te dijo papa?- preguntó la mujer con el seño fruncido_

_-¡¿Y yo que voy a saber!?, ¡Alejate mocosa!- Igneel le dio un empujón a la niña y la tiro al piso, está lo miro incredula y luego empezo a Llorar_

_-¿Qué te p-pa-pasa papi?, Apenas ayer estabas jugando conmigo!- dijo la niña_

_la peli negra empezó a analizar todo, ayer su esposo había salido por todo el dia, y últimamente no estaba muy presente, ya lo descubrió_

_-¡Igneel, quiero el divorcio!- grito y le dio una cachetada al hombre, Zeref tenía una cara de odio puro, y Natsu empezo a llorar_

-¡¿Ves lo que hiciste!?, ¡Ojala nunca hubieras nacido!, ¡ESCORIA!- grito el hombre y se alejó con sus dos hijos, el peli negro repitió "escoria" hacia la niña, que no paraba de llorar

_fin del Flashback_-Esa niña me quito todo lo que tenia, y actualmente, ¡La sigo prefiriendo muerta!- grito

-Tu no aprendes, ¿Verdad?, ¿No entiendes el daño que le haces a tu hija?-

-¡Deja de decir que es su hija, no lo es!- grito un peli negro, Zeref- los únicos Hijos de Igneel Dragneel somos Natsu y yo

-Zeref, ¿Tu tambien?- pregunto Mavis

-Esa mocosa destrozo nuestra familia-

-Nos quito lo más valioso, eso mismo, **nuestra familia- **dijo Igneel dejando escapar unas lágrimas

-Ustedes, dicen que ella les quito algo que ella nunca tuvo, ustedes no tienen derecho a llorar, en cambio yo veo que esa chica sigue adelante sin derramar una lágrima, ademas, Zeref, Tu padre engaño a tu madre, ¿Que clase de familia es esa?

-Esa clase de familia, es o era, la mia, no importa lo que me digan, para mi es chica seguirá siendo un pedazo de basura, y una deshonra y parte innecesaria del apellido Dragneel


	2. Desafíos, ¿Amor?

-_Natsu Dragneel, favor de pasar a presentar- _se escucho la voz de Makarov -_Luego de Natsu Dragneel, pasara Wendy Marvell Dragneel_

Natsu se paro de donde estaba y camino hacia el escenario, en el camino se cruzo con Wendy, que hablaba con una chica que también participaba del concurso, Chelia Blendy, 16 años, y asiste al mismo Instituto de Wendy.

en el momento en que se cruzaron Natsu movio su brazo y choco a Wendy, que se sobo el brazo y lo miro

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Escoria- dijo Natsu de manera fria, en su mirada solo había odio

-Lo siento…- susurro

-Vamonos, Wendy- dijo Chelia rodeando a Wendy con su brazo y mirando mal a Natsu, que ignoro su mirada y siguió su camino

-entonces, esta es una prueba de Canto y Biale, ¿Que harás, Natsu?- preguntó Mavis

-Voy a presentar la cancion que compuse, se titula: "Believe in Myself" **(Fairy tail opening 21 Believe in Myself)**

-Bien empieza- Dijo Igneel en un tono amable y amistoso con una sonrisa, claro, si se trataba de su hijo era asi

-Wendy Marvell, favor de pasar al escenario- dijo Makarov, Wendy miro a su amiga, que le sonrio

-Tu puedes, Wendy, la canción que compusiste es hermosa- dijo Chelia

-Bien, ahi voy- dijo Wendy ahora con confianza

-Una vez pase Wendy Marvell, pasara Chelia Blendy- Se escucho la voz de Zeref

-Como supongo, habrás notado que no añadimos el "Dragneel"- dijo Mavis mirando de reojo a Igneel

-Lo que pasa es que era muy largo, pero, podrías usar ese nombre como nombre artistico, ¿No crees?- dijo Mavis con una sonrisa, que inspiraba confianza en la pequeña

-Bueno, supongo que sabras, pero es una competencia de Canto y Baile, empieza de una buena vez- dijo Igneel en tono Ofensivo, Makarov lo miro mal

-Tu tranquila, Wendy, respira profundo y comienza- Dijo ahora Makarov con una voz paternal, que la tranquilizó

-Bien, voy a cantar una canción que compuse, se llama: "Leia" **(Vocaloid V4 flower Leia)**———————————————————————

-(un corazon roto, clamando perdon, eso es lo que es esta niña…)- Penso Mavis tras escuchar la canción de la niña

-Bien Wendy, esta prueba la pasaste, y con puntuación perfecta- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-¿A ella le dan puntuación perfecta, pero a mi hijo no?- preguntó Igneel molesto

-Igneel, Tu hijo tuvo errores en las notas, y los pasos eran básicos, esta chica, no, Wendy, Wendy es una prodigio, y estoy segura de que ella será una de las seleccionadas al final para ser idol- Dijo Mavis

-Ah, ¿Con qué esas tenemos?, Miren a la prodigio, ya siendo seleccionada para ser idol apenas empezó el show- dijo Igneel molesto

-Y-Yo mejor, mejor me voy- susurro Wendy

-¡Ja, claro, vete, huye luego de los problemas que causaste, es lo que mejor sabes hacer, escoria!- grito Igneel

-¡**IGNEEL!, **¡Es suficiente, puedo tolerar tu impaciencia, puedo tolerar tu favoritismo a tu hijo, pero no puedo tolerar el trato que le tienes a un niño, A **TU** HIJA!- grito Makarov furioso

-¡Deje de apoyar a esa basura, anciano!- grito ahora Zeref -¡Esa mocosa no es mi hermana, y mucho menos hija de Igneel!

-¡¿Porque tanto odio a una niña!?, ¡¿Qué no ven que es su familia!?- grito MavisMavis

-**¡¡¡BASTA!!!, **¡Ya basta!, ¡Las cosas están bien como estan!, ¡Yo no soy hija de Igneel!, ¡No soy hermana ni de Zeref ni de Natsu!, ¡SOY………!, Soy solo una huerfana que vino con la esperanza de cumplir un sueño y una promesa…- dijo Wendy

-Pero, Wendy- comenzó Makarov

-Esta bien, Makarov-San, ya me acostumbré- dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa, pero las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas- me retiro, con permiso- dijo y se retiro

_El silencio quedo en la sala…_

-Chelia Blendy, favor de pasar al escenario- dijo Mavis deprimida

-Ahora no puede señorita!- se escucho el grito de un chico, un amigo de Chelia, Lyon Vastia

**_legos del escenario, en los jardines traseros_**

-Ya, ya, Wendy, dejalo salir- dijo Chelia con voz tranquilizadora a Su amiga, que estaba con la cara escondida en su pecho llorando

-¡Yo no pedi ser la hija de su amante!- se escucho el grito ahogado de Wendy

-shh, tranquila, Wendy, Me tienes a mi, yo siempre me quedare a tu lado- dijo Chelia acariciando la espalda de la loli

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto Wendy

-Lo prometo- dijo Chelia con una sonrisa sincera

Wendy la abrazo- Te quiero mucho Chelia- dijo Wendy para luego refugiar su cabeza en el cuello de la mayor

-Yo también te quiero, Wendy- susurro Chelia, feliz de ver que consiguió calmar a su amiga

Se quedaron asi un rato, hasta que Mavis volvio a llamar a Chelia

Bueno, debo irme Wendy, pero, quedate en un lugar donde yo pueda verte aun en el escenario-

-Si...

-Bueno, Chelia, ¿Cual será la canción que presentaras?- dijo Zeref

-Es una canción original de mi parte, se llama "Idol" **(BTS: Idol)**

-Valla, interesante, Aunque puedo notar el Orgullo y el Ego en ti- dijo Mavis

-¡Oiga!, ¡No soy egoísta!, Creó…, Hay personas que apreció y que cuido mucho- dijo Chelia mirando de reojo a Wendy, que le sonrió

-Bueno, tienes un 8, ¡Siguiente!- grito Igneel -¡Romeo Combolt!

-¿Qué tal lo hice, Wendy?- preguntó Chelia a su amiga

-¡Muy bien, Chelia!- dijo Wendy y la abrazo -(por favor… no te separes de mi…)- penso Wendy

-Oye, mira, ese chico tiene nuestra edad- dijo Chelia mirando al peli negro-morado en medio de su presentación

-Eh?- Wendy miro al chico y se sonrojo -Ah…

-¿Wendy?- Chelia miro confundida a la niña, para luego mirar mal al chico -(Si crees que la vas a capturar con tus Clichés de encantos Masculinos, estas **muuuuuuuy mal**)


End file.
